


Memories in the wind

by seaofsolitude



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, I know it, I possibly failed too, as always, jae-ha ships hakyona, ooc yona, zeno is my precious child okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofsolitude/pseuds/seaofsolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hakyona Week - Day 6: Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> I'm sorry.

It was late afternoon, and each member of the Happy Hungry Bunch was busy with their own tasks.

Yoon had all the things he keeps in his bag spread on a cloth. He was trying to find the right spices for the food, because nothing annoyed him more than not having the proper ingredients for cooking. So everyday he chooses them carefully.

Hak was out hunting. Zeno had pestered him until he promised not to bring anything smaller than a bear. After that, the yellow dragon lied down next to a tree and quickly fell asleep. Yoon was obviously dissatisfied with that, and tried to wake him several times, but in vain.

Kija and Yona were collecting wood and chatting happily. The white dragon knew many stories about his predecessors, which he would proudly tell Yona whenever he could.

Shin-ah had just finished assembling Yona’s tent, and was now sitting in a tree staring intently at the horizon, probably seeing something no one else could. Ao was on his shoulder, eating a nut and saying “P'kyuu!” every time he mumbled something to her.

And Jae-ha was… well, Jae-ha was bored. Like, really bored. Yoon had asked him to start the fire, but then realized that there was no wood, so all he could do was wait until Kija and Yona returned.

“Hey, Yoon,” the green dragon said, sprawling himself beside the cloth. “Why do you carry so many things around? Isn’t it heavy?”

Yoon eyed him and huffed.

“Of course it is, but all these things are indispensable.” He opened a small jar and analyzed the content. “What would we do without medicines and spices? Or clean cloths and pans? I don’t even like thinking about it!”

Jae-ha hummed thoughtfully.

“What’s that?” He pointed to a bottle containing a dark liquid.

Yoon hesitated before answering. “It’s a type of alcohol. A trader in the last city we went said that this liquid is very good, and serves for many things.”

“Like what?” Jae-ha asked, already curious.

“Like cleaning wounds, and even serves as seasoning.” Yoon said, while starting to pack his things again.

Jae-ha stared at the jar, a mischievous smile painting his lips. “What about drinking, is it good too?”

Yoon’s head immediately turned to face the green dragon. “I don’t know, I only smelled it.”

“Hm, that’s a shame.” Jae-ha rested his head in his left hand. “We should definitely try it, since it’s good for cooking too, am I right?”

“I don’t thin-”

“We’re back!” Yona shouted from behind the woodpile she was carrying.

“Oh, finally!” Yoon muttered under his breath.

Jae-ha beamed when he saw her. That could only mean trouble.

 

***

 

Yona collapsed on the grass, exhausted. Her feet hurt but she didn’t want to complain, so she closed her eyes, biting back a moan.

She and Kija collected more wood than usual, but it was fun. Yona liked to hear the stories of other Hakuryuus, the ones she didn’t get the chance to meet. Listening to Kija was a way of knowing them, of being one step closer to those who were so far away.

So far away…

For some reason, that made her think about Hak. Yona sighed loudly.

“Thinking about Hak?” A voice interrupted her thoughts. She immediately sat up. “Sorry, Yona-chan. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Yona looked down to see Jae-ha lying beside her, a laugh could be heard in his voice. Yona felt herself relaxing. Despite all the jokes and teasing, Jae-ha was a good friend, and as she came to find out, a good confidant. Yona used to keep her worries about Hak all to herself; she didn’t think anyone would want to listen to their complicated relationship. She didn’t think anyone would understand.

Until Jae-ha showed up, and simply listened to everything she had to say. He had helped her a lot.

“I was just thinking that he hasn’t come back yet, and it’s getting dark,” she said.

“Oh, did he talk to you today?” Jae-ha asked.

Yona sighed again. She had become a sighing machine. “Barely.”

“What? But I saw you guys together the whole morning!” The green dragon seemed genuinely surprised.

“It’s always like that. He sticks around like usual, but doesn’t talk to me. I don’t know what’s going.”

Jae-ha was silent for a moment. “You know what I think, Yona-chan. The sooner you talk to him, the better things will be.”

She knew that, of course she did. In fact, she wanted to talk to Hak so bad, it was almost sickening, but what could she say?

 _'Hey Hak, what’s up? You’re always by my side, always helping me, always protecting me to the point that I want to punch you in the chin, but you won’t talk to me??? I know that that’s not part of your job, but I feel lonely when you’re so quiet. It feels like only a part of you is with me, but I hate that. I don’t want a part of you, I want all of you, as selfish as it is'_ ????

Yona groaned into her hands. “Uh, please kill me, Jae-ha. Just do it!”

The green dragon laughed, obviously.

“I have a better idea.” He said as he sat up.

Yona heard a familiar noise, and raised her head to find Jae-ha holding a bottle.

She frowned. “What’s that?”

“Something that’ll make you forget all of your problems.” Jae-ha smiled devilishly.

 

***

 

Hak was dead. Not literally, but he was dead tired. Promising Zeno that he would hunt a big animal was a complete mistake because that forest was made of small, skinny animals, and they all looked so depressed that Hak even felt sorry for them.

It was rather difficult, but he ended up killing ten sad bunnies instead of a big animal. Zeno would have to forgive him.

Hak didn’t really want to go back to where the others were but it was getting dark, and even against his own will, he was worried about the Princess. Hak’s mind was a useless thing. No matter how many times he told himself that she was surrounded by four powerful dragons, that there was no way she wouldn’t be safe, he still longed to see her with his own eyes.

Hak adjusted the bag of sad bunnies on his right shoulder and kept walking. As he approached their temporary camp, Hak heard a familiar laughter.

In the past, that laugh had calmed his heart countless times, just as much as it had made it go wild. Hak never understood how the same thing could cause two different reactions. He was probably doomed to not knowing.

Now, hearing such a spontaneous sound made him pick up the pace. He got there much sooner than he intended, all because of Yona’s voice.

“I can’t believe you did this, Jae-ha!” Hak heard Kija saying. They were sitting next to the camp fire. “You’re Ryokuryuu! You’re supposed to protect the Princess!”

“I didn’t do anything.” Jae-ha shrugged. “She drank it by herself.”

Kija huffed, outraged.

“What is going on here?” Hak asked, and everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

Yona, who was sitting next to Kija, squealed when she heard his voice.

“Hak, my Hak!” She tried to get up but fell back, almost crushing the white dragon. “Come here, wanna talk to ya, come heeeeere!” Yona patted the spot beside her eagerly.

“What the hell?” Hak frowned, utterly confused.

“Ya took too long ssssstuuuupid, I missed ya!” Yona pouted.

Hak started walking towards her, and Yona smiled widely.

“Can someone explain to me what is going on here?” He looked at Kija (who was still wide-eyed) and Jae-ha (who was smiling).

Yona raised her hand. “I can! I just asdfghjklçlkjhgfdsdfghjkll!!!”

Hak gaped.

“How about someone who can actually articulate, uh?” He dropped the bag of sad bunnies, and looked around.

“It’s Ryokuryuu’s fault.” Kija said, crossing his arms.

“Seriously now!” Jae-ha glared at the white dragon.

“What did you do, Droopy Eyes?” Hak demanded.

“Nothing.”

“He stole Yoon’s alcohol and gave to the Princess,” Kija said.

Looking closely, Hak noticed that Yona’s face was as red as her hair. Yup, she was completely wasted.

“I just offered!” Jae-ha argued. “And she barely drank it!”

“Hak, sit here with meee!” Yona insisted. “My legssss feeling all weird, I think someone ate them. So, come heeeere!”

He ignored the whining, but looked down to make sure that her legs were there. And yes, everything was in the right place.

“She’s not used to drinking alcohol, it’s obvious that even the smallest amount would affect her this much.” Hak stared at the dragons as if he was about to kill them. “You should know that.”

“Sorry, Raijuu,” Kija murmured. “I didn’t see what was happening until it was too late.”

Hak sighed, trying to swallow his rage. “Where’s Yoon?”

“He, Zeno, and Shin-ah are trying to find a certain herb to make some tea for the Princess,” Kija said crestfallenly.

“And here I thought Yoon had everything inside that bag of his.” Jae-ha shook his head, as if he was disappointed.

“This is the worst forest ever, they won’t find anything,” Hak said, finally sitting beside Yona.

She beamed at him. “Welcome back!”

Hak felt a pang of guilt. “I’m back, Princess Yona. Sorry for leaving you alone with these idiots.”

Kija whimpered but said nothing.

“Not their fault!” Yona slapped his shoulder. “It me! There was an octopus inside my belly!”

“Wha- you know what, be quiet, Princess. You’re not making any sense.” Hak got up hastily. “Let’s go find a place where you can get some air to cool that weak head of yours.”

Hak had walked through that forest all afternoon, he hoped he still remembered the way to that place.

Yona tried to get up, but once again she fell back on the grass. “Told ya! Someone ate my legssss! Yona doesn’t have legssss now.”

“I guess there’s no other way.” Hak said kneeling down, his back to Yona. “Hop on, Princess.”

“Hop! Hop! Like a bunny!” Yona shouted, throwing herself on his back.

“I’m actually going to piggyback you.” He adjusted her, making sure she wouldn’t fall, then got to his feet. “And please, don’t talk about bunnies, I’m traumatized. I hate this forest.”

“Yaaaaaaaaay!” Yona celebrated… something. No one knows what.

“Hey, White Snake. Can you light up a torch for me? It’d help a lot.” Hak asked.

Kija promptly did it.

He and Jae-ha watched as they left.

“Is it okay to let them go?” Kija asked, somewhat doubtful.

“Of course, it is,” Jae-ha said. “Yona-chan doesn’t have four dragons who will fight and protect her until the end. She has five.”

 

***

 

Damn, even with the torch, it was still really dark.

“Princess Yona, can you please stop moving?” Hak asked.

“But I wanna talk to ya!” she argued.

“You talk with your mouth, not with your whole body!”

Yona huffed, but miraculously stood still.

“Lemme hold the torch for ya,” she said.

“I don’t hate this forest enough to set it on fire, so no, thanks,” Hak replied. He kept walking, carrying Yona, holding the torch, and doing his best to see where he was going. “Hey Princess, tell me, why do I keep doing this?”

“Because ya have an octopus inside yar belly too,” Yona said. She sounded so serious, one could think it was true.

“Honestly, why am I even talking to a drunk person?” Hak adjusted her again, and looked ahead of them. He had a feeling that he was on the right path.

“I’m not a drunk person, I’m Princess Yona,” she suddenly whispered in his ear, and Hak almost dropped the torch.

“Jeez, don’t do that, Princess!” Hak held the torch tightly.

“Do what?” she asked, completely oblivious to his situation.

“Can’t you stay still and quiet until we get somewhere?” He started walking again.

“If I do then ya talk to me?” Yona’s forehead touched the nape of his neck. Hak tried really hard not to think about that.

“Fine, fine, whatever you say,” he ended up saying.

Yona smiled.

 

***

 

Finally Hak found the cliff he was looking for. The moonlight washed over them powerfully, and the wind touched their faces like ocean waves.

Hak took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air.

“Ooooh, we gonna jump?” Yona asked, looking down. Only trees and a little bit of fog could be seen.

“I’m starting to think you’re not drunk, but crazy.” Hak slowly put her down, and immediately turned to face her. “Now, sit here and absolutely don’t leave my side. This is a dangerous place, but it’s the only one I found around here that could provide some decent wind. Got it?”

“Okay!” Yona smiled as she sat down. “Won’t leave Hak’s side.”

He sat beside her. “Just hurry up and get sober already.”

They were silent for a few minutes, just admiring the vastness ahead. Everything about that moment felt familiar, yet foreign. Being with Yona wasn’t anything new, but every time felt like it was the first time.

Hak wondered if love could age. Just like human beings grow old and die, perhaps love would have the same fate.

He found himself wishing his love for Yona could die, for it was too beautiful and strong to live forever unrequited.

“Hak,” she suddenly called.

“Yes, Princess,” he immediately answered.

“Do you like being with me?” Yona’s head tilted to the side, touching his arm.

Hak hesitated. “I’m not sure I have the right answer.”

“I don’t want the right answer, I want the real answer.”

Hak laughed. “You seem sober, but you’re still drunk.”

“Please just… answer me.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“I do… like being with you.” Hak said, and the truth felt so good in his lips that he kept saying it. “Somewhere along the way, I lost track of what I wanted and what I should do, but I’m still sure I like being with you. It’s possibly one of the few things I’m sure I like in this world.”

Yona raised her head and stared at him. Hak stared back at her, noticing that her face wasn’t red anymore, but her pupils were quite dilated.

“I wish you would say this kind of thing often,” Yona said.

Hak was taken aback by her words, but he still managed to laugh. “We all want things we can’t have, Princess. I, for one, wish I could kiss you often.”

“I… think you should start doing that.” Yona’s face was getting red once again.

“Please don’t say that.” Hak sighed, looking away. “You won’t even remember this conversation in the morning. I don’t want to be the only one who remembers.”

On impulse, Yona launched herself towards him, planting a kiss on his jaw.

With the impact, but mostly with the shock, Hak fell backwards with Yona awkwardly on top of him.

“Whoa! What are you doing?!” Hak shouted, holding her tight against himself, so she wouldn’t fall off the cliff.

“I missed! It was supposed to be on your lips!” Yona grimaced. “Next time I’ll get it right!”

Hak just didn’t expect that next time was about four seconds later.

“You’re drunk, Princess!” He reasoned, as she tried to reach his lips. “You might regret this-”

A soft thud interrupted Hak. That was the sound of Yona’s head falling on his chest.

Silence.

~~ wind blowing ~~

“Princess?”

More silence.

“Princess Yona?” He raised her head gently, only to find out that she was sleeping soundly.

Hak couldn’t tell if he was too relieved or too disappointed to get up.

 

***

 

Not much happened after that. Except that Hak had to carry Yona back to their camp without any kind of light. Thankfully, his eyes were already accustomed to the darkness, and he remembered the path.

Getting there, Hak found a (very, very, VERY) angry Yoon bossing the dragons around. Even poor Shin-ah was apologizing for Heaven knows what.

“Raijuu!” Yoon ran to him. “How’s Yona?”

“She’s fine now, just sleeping,” he said.

Yoon looked at her and sighed. “Her face isn’t red anymore, I’m glad.”

“Night air makes miracles, Yoon.” Hak held her even tighter against his body.

Jae-ha snorted. “I’m not sure about the night air, but miracles can happen.”

Yoon, Hak and Kija turned to glare at him.

 

***

 

In the next morning, everyone was awakened by a scream.

“What’s happening?” Zeno was practically running in circles, sleepy and confused.

Hak sat up, completely aware of who was screaming like that, but he didn’t move.

“That’s probably Yona-chan feeling the power of a hangover,” Jae-ha said, as he and Kija approached Hak.

“Calm down, Yona!” came Yoon’s voice from inside the tent. “I’ll get you some tea right now!”

It happens that they didn’t find the herb Yoon was looking for, but thanks to Shin-ah, they were able to find another one that could be helpful too.

After some minutes, the screams and protests stopped. Yoon came out of the tent looking half-dead.

“Yoon, what happened to you?” Kija asked, horrified.

“Yona kicked me all night while mumbling Raijuu’s name,” he said weakly. “Seriously, what did you do to her yesterday?”

Everyone stared at Hak.

“I just took her to a cliff I found yesterday, so she could get some air,” he answered.

“And what else?” asked Jae-ha.

“Nothing! She fell asleep after some minutes.” And it was true. Hak really didn’t want to say that he had said embarrassing things to Yona, and that she had tried to kiss him. Nope, he could go without that just fine.

“Come on, guys! He’s not lying!” Zeno said, smiling brightly. For some reason, Yoon and the dragons seemed to believe him.

And just like that, life went back to normal.

 

***

 

As expected, Yona didn’t remember a thing about that night. Yet she kept swearing that it wasn’t Jae-ha’s fault, that it had been her decision.

Yoon’s rage gradually subsided, but now he sleeps with the bottle of alcohol right beside him.

Jae-ha (to everyone’s surprise) apologized for the trouble, but he said he didn’t regret it, which to Yoon was the same thing as not apologizing at all.

A few days went by, and Hak kept his silence. The memories of that night kept haunting him, reminding him that he’ll never have a chance like that again. Ever.

But a huge part of him was glad that Yona didn’t kiss him. If being the only one who remembers that night is already painful enough, then he couldn’t imagine how painful it would be to be the only one who remembered the kiss.

“Jeez, how troublesome,” Hak muttered under his breath, as he washed a few pieces of clothing.

“Thinking about Yona-chan?” A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Hak looked around to find Jae-ha sitting beside him.

“Oh, come on, Droopy Eyes, get outta here!” he shouted. “I’m still mad at you!”

“I think you should be thanking me.” The green dragon crossed his arms, smiling.

“Thanking you? For what, exactly?” Hak frowned.

Jae-ha sighed. “Apparently, Yona-chan isn’t the only dense person here.”

Hak rolled his eyes. “Say it or leave. Now.”

“Okay, fine!” The green dragon laughed. “Yona-chan’s been really worried about you lately. Guess to whom she confided those worries?”

“Wait,” Hak said. “Why is the Princess worried about me? And why would she tell something like that to you?”

“Who knows?” Jae-ha shrugged. “Maybe she wanted to tell that to you, but didn’t have the guts. At least, I listened to her.”

Hak remembered what Yona said while she was drunk.

’Hak, do you like being with me?’

He suddenly got to his feet. “Droopy eyes, wash the clothing for me. I have something to do.”

 

***

 

Yona and Yoon were dismantling their tent, since they would be leaving soon. Normally, they wouldn’t stay in the same place for more than two days, but after Yona’s hangover, they decided it would be best if they settled down a little longer, just so she could get fully recovered. Yona thought it was too much, but there was no room for argument.

“Are you sure you’re really okay, Yona?” Yoon asked, his voice overflowing with concern.

“It has been a week already, Yoon, I am more than fine!” she reassured him.

Suddenly, Yona heard hurried footsteps approaching from behind. She turned around to see Hak coming straight at her.

He then grabbed her by the hand and said, “Sorry Yoon, I need to steal the Princess for a moment.” And left.

“Hak,” Yona called as he led her away. “Hak, what is going on? Talk to me!”

He didn’t stop nor talked to her until they reached the cliff.

Yona looked around confused. There was something off about that place. She had no memory of being there before, then why did it look so familiar?

Yona was about to call him again when Hak turned to face her, and she was struck speechless. His expression was dead serious, his beautiful blue eyes looked pitch black. He seemed like a different person.

“Princess,” he said, letting go of her hand. “You might not remember, but a week ago, in this place, you asked me something.”

“I… did?” Yona whispered.

Hak nodded.

“And… what was that?” she asked hesitantly.

“You asked if I liked being with you.” He said, eyes fixed on her.

Yona breathed out heavily. She had tried to remember about that night countless times. Yoon told her what he knew, but it was all too vague. The only person who could tell her the whole story was Hak, but once again, she couldn’t find the courage to ask him.

But now, there they were, and Yona knew Hak would never lie about something like that.

“You were drunk at that time.” Hak took one step back. Yona automatically followed him, her legs trembling. “But something tells me that it was an important question. Please, I need to know if my mind is just making up excuses, or if you really meant those words.”

“Y-you’re right,” Yona said. “I’ve been wanting to ask you that question for a long time, I just didn’t know how. I can’t believe I finally did it, but I don’t even remember your answer!”

Hak’s eyes widened, and suddenly all the doubts in his heart disappeared.

“Then I’m here to answer it again,” he said. This time, he took a step closer to her. “And I’m gonna say it again tomorrow, in case you forget. I’m gonna say it everyday because I love being with you. Even if you say it’s just my job, even if sometimes you almost drive me crazy, I wouldn’t change anything. When I’m with you, I know where I belong. When I’m with you, I know I could fight thousands of armies, because I want to keep my most precious person safe.”

Yona felt tears burning in the back of her eyes. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was too much, and at the same time not enough.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t say those things before,” he carried on. “I waited until you were drunk, but now you can’t remember anything and I hate that! I want you to remember everything, as selfish as it is.”

Yona’s legs moved on their own volition, and she found herself hugging Hak tightly.

“I won’t forget it anymore!” she practically yelled. “I promise, I won’t forget.”

And then, he was hugging her back. Those arms that were so familiar, yet so foreign. Those arms that had held her, and protected her from everything many, many times.

They now embraced her like it was the very first time.

There is an old belief that the wind carries memories with it. If you pay close attention, you can hear it whispering old tales and lost promises.

As Yona prayed to the wind to return her memories, she heard a voice in her head. It was Hak’s voice.

_'We all want things we can’t have, Princess. I, for one, wish I could kiss you often.'_

Her own voice followed his.

_'I think you should start doing that.'_

If those voices were memories or just her own desire speaking, Yona couldn’t tell. However, they were enough to make her raise her arms and pull Hak down until their lips met.

 _'I didn’t miss this time'_ , a voice whispered in the back of Yona’s mind.

 

_Fin~~_


End file.
